she gave him his life
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He was obssesed with her, he loved her, he got her, she saved him. Her innocence saved his life. CedricHermione. Malfoy Sr, Jr play slightly sick parts in this story, you are warned. one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter J.K the queen does.

**If anyone that likes "Dragon Ball Z" knows any good stories about Veggie/Bluma please message me. Hugs and kisses love jess**.

_He remembers watching her being sorted, the way she walked towards the hat; you could almost feel her nervousness coming off her in waves._

_He would watch her when they were in between classes or when she was studying. He thought she was a real cutie in her first year._

_In her second year, he saw she was growing and couldn't keep his eyes off her, sometimes when she fell asleep in the library he would stroke her hair or kiss her forehead and wake her up. Sometimes helping her with her work or carrying her books._

_In her third year he wanted her under him begging him to pleasure her. He knew it was wrong but he was becoming obsessed her, he could hardly sleep. He had heard that Malfoy had warned all the Slytherin that the 'Mudblood bitch' (as he calls her) belongs to him. But Malfoy won't be the one to have her, no not if he had anything to do with it._

_In her forth year, he decided he will have her, she will belong to him. He remembers being with her at the 'World Cup', he could have had her there, but he saw something, something that made him sick. Malfoy had her pushed up against a tree, two things that made him sick was: one he was kissing and she was kissing back and two it was Malfoy Sr. Draco looked like he was waiting for his turn and while she wasn't resisting he didn't want anyone to taint her. He must act fast._

"_Someone's got her, she's over here." He yelled._

_He watched as Sr. and Jr. took off leaving her there, all for him._

_He heard the door to the prefect bathroom open. He looked and saw her undressing; she smiled at him and got into the bath gliding over to him._

"_I want you, I've wanted you for so long." I spoke breathlessly as I stared at her._

"_You can have me, I'm here for you to take." She whispered in his ear while nibbling at his lobe._

_Without waiting he grabbed her and placed her on the tiles of the bathroom floor. She grabbed her wand and whispered a spell._

_He did feather light kisses around her collarbone and leading down her breast like he was worshiping her, like she should be._

_He slipped a finger into her, hearing her gasp and moan made him go mad, and then he heard it._

"_Please Cedric, I want you now."_

_He placed himself at her entrance and slowly made his way in, he could hear her moaning underneath him, just like he always wanted._

_When he reached her barrier he push right though, he waited until pain left a little and started to move._

_He couldn't control himself anymore and went faster and harder, he thought he might've hurt her but quickly dismissed the thought as soon as he felt her legs wrap around him and her nails in his shoulder._

_He could feel her gripping him and new she was close to her climax as was he, he started to feel her shudder as her climax hit her hard, she throw her head back and screamed out his name._

_His climax hit him straight after, and he yelled her name._

"_Hermione, we should leave in a minute, it's almost sunset and I have to go into the maze. I love you Hermione Granger." He told her. "You look beautiful with your face flushed."_

"_I love you too Cedric Diggory, and your right we should get going."_

_090909090909_

_That was five years ago, and I still cant believe she saved my life. I look at the little brown haired vixen who gave me her innocence._

_Her virginity, out wayed the killing curse that was sent at me, her innocence was too powerful for the curse and I only fell into a coma._

_It took 3 weeks for me to wake, and she was all I could think about._

_You are invited to witness to marriage_

_Of_

_Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger_

_26/6/98_

_Hogwarts_

_At sunset_

_Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Thank you _

_Cedric and Hermione _


End file.
